


Sometimes you have to change it up a bit.

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Bad Sex, M/M, sento is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: The thing is, Ryuuga, as it turns out, is not actually very good at sex.





	Sometimes you have to change it up a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ryuuga, I swear I do, no matter how this fic makes it look.

Six months into their relationship and three months after Sento and Ryuuga have first had sex, Sento realizes that he has a bit of a predicament. 

It’s nothing horrible, really. More of a minor inconvenience than anything, although the longer it goes on, the more it continues to bother him. He tries to hide it at first, but it’s not easy, even with Ryuuga being as unobservant as he sometimes is. And while Sento will openly tease Ryuuga about a lot of things, this is something that even he feels reluctant to bring up.

The thing is, Ryuuga, as it turns out, is not actually very good at sex. 

Sento doesn’t know what he was even expecting, with Ryuuga’s super masculine muscle brain persona, but he had been expecting /something/. Like foreplay, or anything other that Ryuua’s usual routine of ‘just shove it in’. Idly, Sento wonders whether he was like this with Kasumi, and if Ryuuga has ever managed to give a partner a satisfying orgasm in his life. Sometimes, when he’s feeling particularly vindictive, he considers asking him, but he /does/ actually love Ryuuga and doesn’t actually want to hurt his feelings. 

So he has to come up with a plan. Being a genius, that would normally be easy, but Sento is willing to admit that this is a bit outside of his realm of expertise. More than that, he isn’t sure how well Ryuuga will react to the suggestion that he wants to make, and for a good week he sits and he overthinks, until he gets tired of overthinking and decides to just say ‘fuck it’, because that’s always worked out well enough for him before. 

“Can I do you for a change?” He asks, when Ryuuga pulls back from a kiss and is in the process of tugging down Sento’s pants. Ryuuga freezes in the action, and Sento raises his eyebrows at him, because he does actually want an answer. 

Ryuuga hesitates and looks up at him, squinting like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. 

“Why? Is there something wrong with how we usually do it?” He asks, and god, Sento really did not want it to come to this. He really didn’t. Because now he has to lie, and Ryuuga has grown very good at telling when he’s lying. 

“No, of course not,” he says with a little shrug, and Ryuuga’s eyes narrow further, so Sento turns back to him and decides that a /little/ bit of the truth can’t hurt, as long as he spares the harsher details. “I just thought we could experiment a little. You know, I like to experiment, and if you just do the same thing all the time, it gets a little…” 

Monotonous? Boring? Completely and utterly underwhelming? 

“Repetitive,” Sento finishes with. Ryuuga frowns and still looks like he doesn’t quite believe him, but he looks down at Sento’s body instead, like he’s looking for an answer there. He doesn’t look as completely repulsed as Sento had feared he might, but he definitely looks apprehensive, so Sento decides to give him an out. “Or you could suck me off maybe? I mean I’ve done that for you before, and there’s no prep or anything involved in that.” 

He hopes Ryuuga says no. He hopes that he gets a chance to actually show him what good sex is supposed to feel like. He doesn’t think that it will happen, but he hopes. 

Ryuuga is giving him that curious look again, and he almost looks ready to argue, but Sento’s pants and underwear are around his ankles and his dick is hanging out, so he would really prefer if they could get on with it instead. 

“Ok, I can suck you off,” Ryuuga says finally, almost like it was a challenge, and Sento is about to say something in response to that, but before he has a chance Ryuuga drops to his knees and tries to swallow his whole dick at once, and he ends up letting out a shout of surprise instead. 

Predictably, Ryuuga chokes and spits it back out. 

“What are you doing?! You have to take it a little bit at a time!” Sento scolds in exasperation at the same time that Ryuuga yells “You’re too damned big! It doesn’t fit!” 

Ryuuga coughs for a moment, and Sento presses his fingers to his temples, because his attempt at making his sex life better so far is looking like it’ll end in disaster. But if there’s one thing Banjou Ryuuga isn’t, it’s a quitter, so he gets back up and stares at Sento’s flaccid dick like it’s personally offended him, but moves his mouth forward to take it in anyways. Sento thinks he’s going to try and deepthroat it all at once again, but this time he takes just the head into his mouth, looking up at Sento almost as though this is a challenge. 

Sento stares back at him, and yeah, the sight of this is actually pretty nice. Ryuuga with his mouth stuffed full of cock had been a wet dream fantasy of his for a while now, but he had never actually expected that he’d get to see it, so his dick is reacting at least to the image. 

The actual blow-job itself is… underwhelming. 

In fact, Ryuuga just seems to be sort of holding the tip in his mouth and isn’t really /doing/ anything, and the image alone isn’t enough to actually hold Sento’s interest and arousal very long. 

“You have to… Look, take it in a little bit at a time and /suck/ a little,” he instructs. He knows enough from their first time together that Ryuuga hates admitting when he actually needs instruction about this sort of thing, but that talking him through it does actually help a little bit. And it’s kind of sexy too, in a weird way. 

And it does help, if a little bit. Ryuuga relaxes his jaw and takes in a little bit more, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking, and that actually feels nice. Sento is getting hard again the more he instructs Ryuuga, getting him to try different things, like sucking only on the tip, or licking up the base and using his hands for what he can’t fit into his mouth. He’s still far from an expert, but Sento wasn’t either to start with, for all that he had practiced on a dildo to try and perfect his technique before moving onto Ryuuga’s actual dick. 

He tries to imagine Ryuuga practicing, using the toy that Sento has hidden away in a /very/ secluded part of the lab (Misora had found it once when she was cleaning so he had gotten /much/ better at hiding it since then). It’s a nice thought, especially when matched with the sensation of Ryuuga’s mouth on his dick. 

And Ryuuga is getting better, now that he’s a bit more confident, and Sento buries a hand in his hair, holding him in place as his hips stutter forward a bit. Ryuuga makes a surprised noise around his cock, and then sucks particularly hard, and it’s just enough to almost bring Sento over the edge. 

As nice as the idea of coming in Ryuuga’s mouth is, Sento highly doubts he’d appreciate it during his first blowjob, so he lightly tugs on Ryuuga’s hair to pull his head back. 

“Ok, hang on, I’m gonna…” He trails off as Ryuuga pulls off his dick with a pop, and Sento quickly grabs the tissues that are always within reaching distance of the bed so he can avoid cleaning up a mess after he comes.

Ryuuga’s face is flushed as he wipes his mouth with his hand, and as Sento tosses the tissue into the wastebasket he pulls himself back up to his feet. Sento is surprised to notice that his own cock seems to be half-hard, and files that knowledge away for further experimentation. Because this wasn’t /bad/, but he refuses to let things fall back into the constant string of monotony that they had been in before after the initial glow of finally having sex with Ryuuga had worn off. 

“So? How… How was it?” Ryuuga asks, and he seems a it embarrassed. Sento hums, then shrugs his shoulders as he slips to his own knees, eyeing the waistband of Ryuuga’s pants. It wouldn’t be fair if he was the only one who got to come, after all. 

“Seven out of ten,” He says finally, and Ryuuga makes a noise of indignation at the same time that Sento pulls his pants down and puts his mouth around his cock. And unlike Ryuuga, he’s had far more practice. 

It doesn’t take long before Ryuuga’s protests of ‘I was at least an eight out of ten!’ devolve into a long moan instead.


End file.
